An angel with jacket
by Nsmcleo
Summary: what happens when three sexy and single gilrs are tired of crappy dates? They are all 23. Bella is alice's sister rosalie has a twin but they don't live in the same city and Alice has a very interesting cousing but it'll remine secret until you read the first chapter lol. In the other line jasper is comig back from a 3 year trip from egypt and he is meeting with his bests frien


**what happens when three sexy and single gilrs are tired of crappy dates? They are all 23. Bella is alice's sister **  
><strong>rosalie has a twin but they don't live in the same city and Alice has a very interesting cousing but it'll remine secret <strong>  
><strong>until you read the first chapter lol. In the other line jasper is comig back from a 3 year trip from egypt and he is meeting<strong>  
><strong> with his bests friends the cullens brothers emmet and edward. They are tired of the one nigth stand (jasper and edward) <strong>  
><strong>emmet well.. is just emmet.<strong>  
><strong>Will jasper contact whit rose? who is alice cousin?<strong>

**Bella**

_Summer vacations are around corner finally! It's has beenn a hell of a week with finals and paper work. I am in 3rd year of college in a literature major._  
><em>I live in seattle with my tiny pixie sister alice and our bestfriend rose, we had been best friends since hig school our parents live in forks. My father is the chief of police and my mom is a faomus pintor, rose is also from forks she has a twin jasper, who is in paris since the past 3 years<em>  
><em>, they lost their parents in an awful car accident when they were very young so they were raised by their grandparents. <em>  
><em>Rose practically is like family to me.<em>  
><em>Alice is studing clothes designer as rose, they were crazy about fashion like me haha yea like that's posible. <em>  
><em>So rose is very exited becouse jasper is back from his 3 year road trip they are very close so she missed him like crazy thank god he is back! ha ha <em>

_alicelipov_

_TOC TOC _

_heyy someone is coming, oh i know who it is rose twin how could it be i never meet him rose is like my sister! but juding by rose appereance he must be very handsome_

_TOC TOC _

_-Heyy i'm coming i'coming- i shouted wile i opened the door, for what i saw i stood shokeed the first thing i noticed was his baby blue eyes, and his fair blonde hair, oh he is so beutiful and very tall by the way!_

_-Hello i am jasper hale i am looking foor rosalie- he told in that moment i forgot how to speak but with all my strength i managed to be polite._

_-Hi! i am alice by the way yes rose is here- i said trying not to faint._

_-oh thanks can i come in?- man that voice it should be ilegal to have that low voice like a purr from a lion mmm i can be his pray STOP! alice you're droling over him._

_-Yes please! i'll let rose know that you're here-don't sound so desperate with that i left_

_Jpov_

_Wow that's all i can form in my head how i didn't meet this precius gil before? for gods sake is my sister's friend i have to talk with mi sister!_

_-Hey jas!-rosalie came runing to me and crush me with a huge hug_

_-Hey lil sister how are you?-it's been so long since i left i missed her so much!_

_Rpov_

_I can't belive he is finally here we talk a lot making up for lost time and he asked me about alice no let me reprhase he interrogate me! i knew it they are perfect for each other, that pixie will have him on her feets ohh! and i am going to help! wacht out old brother! so he left and told me abuot a little party he is trhowing tomorrow with his friends._

_Anonimous pov_

_pick up cousin, pick up!._

_heyy cousin! what's up?-alice yelled in the phone_

_-A llite chirpier are we today?-_

_-Yes! you wont belive who i meet i don't know if you know him!-_

_-Try me!-_

_-Jasper hale- said the pixie almoust shouting._

_-Oh of course i know him we are best friends so speaking of wich he is trhowing a party tomorrow night jus to let u know!-_

_-Ohh you are the best ever!-_

_-I know ali i love see u there!bye!- and whit that i hung up_

_alicepov_

_-LADIES MEETING INB THE LIVENG ROMM NOW!-i shoted to the top of my lungs!_

_-Alice what's the hurry-bella came loking desinterested oh honey tomorrow it's gonna be a huge night! for the three of us!_

_- Cominggg- rose came in a mater of seconds -So what's up pixie?-_

_-Heyy don't say that!-i hate that nick name -So tomorrow we are going to a PARTY!-_

_-Oh no no alice i have to study tomorrow- wow tipically of bella._

_-Oh come on we are going to have a great time so my cousing told me an let me tell you-_

_-We know he is the king of good parties-rose and bella said in unison_

_-Hey u cut me! anyway we are GOING!-_

_-Ooh wait i can't is mi brother's party also-rose told me_

_-I now silly is the same party i am saying-i told like a mather of fact._

_-Mmm okay and wy does your cousin knows?-_

_-Becouse the are best friends-_

_-Ooo no come on i have to know him- Rosalie said very exited_

_wait until tomorrow! and we have to go SHOPPING!-_

_-Oh no ladies i have enough clothes andd it's a tiny party so i am going like i want!-bella protested_

_-No escusee me you have to go beutiful and i have a feeling that tomorrow is your night!- trust me i am never wrong._

_Bellapov_

_Shit party means new clothes, and means alice and rose draggin me for al the shops making me try ridiculus amounts of clothes, but one thing i know for shure is not to bet aganist alice she has like a frikin sixt sence or something._  
><em>So afther 4 long hours i got my outfit and wen we came home to get ready, i take a nice and long bath to soport the make-up and hairstyle that was coming. <em>  
><em>After 2 ours we where ready alice made me look like a supermomel my eyes very dark and my lips were a nice shade of pink, my hair was in big and loose curls making it soft and my outfit was a tight black silk tube skirt and a tight blue strapless shirt with a really high black silky pumps. <em>  
><em>Alice had a make up much more ligter than me and her sohrt <em>  
><em>hair pointing in every direction, she looked like was a fairy pixie. She put a pair of tight black jeans and a purple sleevles shirt and blak shiny flats. Rosalie well she put alice and me at shame she put a blood reed thigt and very short strapless dress whit red stilettos her blond hair was put up in a very tight pony tail her eyes were mostly dark and her lips reed like her dress, she looked stunning.<em>

_Jpov_

_i am not gonna lie i am really hoping that my sister cames but i am diying to see alice again! an dressed up is going to be the death of me!_

_-Hey man were are you at the moon?-edward cut my thoutgs and i throw a punch at his arm._

_-That what you get for interrup me- ha ha_

_-So i heard that rose is coming i haven't seen her like forever-emmet if you see her you'll dye is like his type of women shit!_

_-Yeah u will see her tonight she is coming over i think she is coming wiht her roommates alice and the other don't know her name-_

_i hear a bit of commotion in the living wen i look up i saw my sister stuninng like she always is but Alice got my full atention_

_bpv _

_We were in the living of the jasper's house he is in the balcony with two more guys one tall very musculate a with dark hair and the other one dam, were i begin? bronze silky hair green eyes like esmeralds tall lean but very defined muscles somebody pinch me is an ilusion alice went runinng and hug him WHAT THE FUCK? she new him? crap who is him? alice sees me and calls me to came closer i think i can't walk i will fall this is my safe zone i can't move i looked again at the geek good and i got lost staring him and he looked me back and he smiled me fuck I Want Him! still in the same place alice came with him uh oh _

_-Bella this is my cousin! don't you remember him?-wahhhht? how can i not remember him i hate my brain still i can't make a sentence_

_hy bella i am edward cullen nice to met you-and he took my hand and kised it, okay remember to breath._

* * *

><p><strong>So i know a little short and i left it hanging but if you like it i'll keep them coming soo tell me what did you thing about it!- thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
